Revenge
by Ixcythan
Summary: [Sequal to neji's hair] If you haven't read Neji's heair, read that before you read this. [oneshot]


Revenge 

[This is the sequal to Neji's hair

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters.

Neji still was mad at Hanabi for spying on him when he was 'taking care of' his hair. But he was MORE mad at her for making him break his ritual one day.

Neji was brushing his hair while sitting on his bed.

_'I need to think of a way to get her back!'_ he thought _'but how?'_

Then, a smirk appreared on his face. He ran into Hanabi's room frantically screaming. (A/N: imagine Neji frantically screaming. Lol)

"What. Are. You. Doing." she said in a low voice

"I ran out of shampoo..." he answered

Hanabi sighed and went in her bathroom and grabbed a bottle of shampoo out of a cabinet.

"Give it back when your done..." she said while handing him the bottle

"OK!" he answered

He took the bottle and walked back in his room. Then he took another bottle and poured something into the shampoo bottle. About two hours later he gave the bottle back to Hanabi.

"Wow, there's actually some left!" she said, sarcastically.

Neji glared at her and walked out of her room.

* * *

[In Hanabi's room

* * *

Hanabi started the hot water. She decided to take a shower since she finally got her shampoo back. After a while she stepped into the shower. Then she washed her body and hair and you know, the basic things you do when you take a shower. She walked out, dryed herself off, put her clothes on, and then plugged in the hairdryer. Then she screamed Bloody Murder and ran into Neji's room. 

"WHY IS MY HAIR GREEN!?" She yelled at him.

Neji started to burst out laughing.

"You look stupid!" he yelled

She glared at him, "I'm going to get you back," she hissed

"You do that..." he said calmly

Hanabi screamed once more and marched out of his room.

* * *

[A few hours later

* * *

"Come on Neji! We need to train!" yelled Lee while doing a few kicks and punches at the air. 

"yeah neji," agreed tenten

"Hn," he replied while getting up and walking out his door.

"THAT'S IT! USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" yelled Lee

Tenten rubbed her temples. "lee, shut...up."

Lee, ignoring Tenten's statement took off running.

Once at the training Grounds

Tenten was practicing her aim, (A/N: like SO she needs too...) Neji and Lee were sparing, (A/N: OMG! NEJI FINALLY AGREED! readers: get on with the story...) and Gai sensei was off somewhere fighting Kakashi sensei.

* * *

[At the Hyuuga household

* * *

Hanabi walked out of Neji's bathroom with a big, toothy grin, with a hint of mischeif in her eyes. 

[Back at the training grounds

"Guys, I need to go," said Neji

"Why?" asked tenten

"I need to take of my hair," he said, honestly

"yeah, Hanabi told us about your hair obsesion," tenten stated

"IT'S NOT AN OBSE-- you know what, i don't need to explain this to you!"

Tenten gasped

"What is it?" he asked

"you just said almost 15 words and none of them were 'Fate' or 'Destiny'!" she said

Lee gasped and then fainted.

"uh...lee?" tenten started to shake Lee.

Neji just walked away.

* * *

[Back at the hyuuga household

* * *

Neji walked in his bathroom and started the hot water. After a while he got in the shower.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

Neji got out of the shower, dryed off, and put his clothes back on. 

Then, neji screamed a high-pitched girly scream.

Hanabi walked in his room.

"oh, I see you noticed the nair I replced your shampoo with," she said smirking

"M-my hair! It's gone..." he trembled "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hanabi giggled and walked out of his room and into her own. Neji knocked down her door and started strangling her.

"H-help!" she screamed

"DIE!" he yelled

Then Hinata walked in her room. (at this point Neji wasn't stranling hanabi anymore and **no **she wasn't dead)

"Hanabi, dinner's rea--- Do you two have some secret friendship I don't know about!?" she asked

"Uh...no," neji answerd

Then Hinata noticed their appearences.

Hinata practically ran out of Hanabi's room.

"DAD! I DON'T WANT TO TELL PEOPLE WHEN THE MEALS ARE READY ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!" she yelled while running. Then she ran straight into a pole and fell unconcious. (poor hinata...)

Hanabi and neji walked out to Hinata.

"This is our fault isn't it?" asked Hanabi

Neji nodded his head 'yes'.

Hanabi stuck her hand out and asked, "Truce?"

Neji shook her hand and agreed, "Truce,"

* * *

End Of Story

* * *

Ok, theres the sequal, hoped you liked it!

* * *

Author Observation: Okay, I noticed this, and since this was a story with Neji in it, so I decided to put this in. 

You know that they point out how sakura's forehead is big. Neji's is like two times bigger! Have you noticed how big his forehead is!? I just wanted to point that out. Have you ever noticed it?

* * *

Another observation: Okay this has nothing to do with naruto, but, have you ever noticed that in a normal deck of cards, the king of hearts is stabbing himself in the head? You don't believe me, look for yourself.

* * *


End file.
